User blog:THEJJRAT/Stories/Challenges/Writing Prompts
Tutorials https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aM2MA6xOXzk Sounds https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-4ms-Oy9m8 http://www.tf2sounds.com https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6X4K7KD9bzQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inB2vBrpjXU https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=336735669&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=180275587&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=540178389&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=767771531&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=733385139&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=605162914&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=627385030&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=887241533 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=876968616 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=838841675&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=797521206&searchtext= When Adrian gets out of the pizza place, a weird thing. Power rangers fighr equalists and other dudes and ducking kill them with mother cocooning shotguns and the bionicle guys come and fight the power rangers. Mettaton undertale appears and seduces a HEV zombie, they then marry and run away. Adrian is speechless. An equalist begs for mercy and is attacked by a bionicle, but is saved by Adrian. Sportascunt appears and captures them all with a pokeball. He is then turned into a zombie and shot by Adrian, who takes the ball. Adrian questions his life and looks at the sky. https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=842581327&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=894232041&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=562591095&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=801974123&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=107261687&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=267971739&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=104578853&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=133138700&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=437327606&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=128002457 https://garrysmods.org/download/57578/apms-snpc-pack-v3-part-4 Kkk SCP-008-2 is a virus created by KB. It was created using a weak sample of SCP-008 and a sample of the Green Flu from the blood of an infected specimen in containment. KB claimed that they were weaponizing it for the US Government in case of a dire emergency, but he had much darker plans. The virus was released using chemical bombs on various locations of the US, along with recycled Combine head crab shells to spread the infection with 008 infected crabs. Adrian Shephard was tasked to evac survivors, but his squad was informed to kill any innocents in case their infected. Adrian was not informed, and was saved by a group of surviving mercs in 2fort. He is informed that their respawn machines have been taken over by a nearby base in the desert, so Adrian sets out to fix them and save the merc settlement. He kills both HECU and TYGER on the way there. Note: edit models to put TYGER logos Addons https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=889659633&searchtext=Adrian+Shephard https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=331855051&searchtext=Infected https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=651878900&searchtext=Infected https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=105565372&searchtext=Headcrab https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=104619813&searchtext=Headcrab https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=201316282&searchtext=shells https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=184145633&searchtext=Desert https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=244540803&searchtext=Flashlight https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=260533627&searchtext=2fort http://www.moddb.com/games/garrys-mod-10/addons/left-4-dead-2-snpc-and-npc-pack https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=386694181 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=758794428&searchtext=Gta+V https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=687959526&searchtext=Army https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=821074946&searchtext=Army https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=185617282&searchtext=Army https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=897081595&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=894001975&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=897141706&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=892733509&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=892733509&searchtext= The gang go to Pootis Inc, a safe haven in the wasteland. Probably after the cure and rescue. Fourth Reich Captured by government. Use animations to make one surrender (soldier), who is spared. Adrian may hop in to save them. https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=291276346&searchtext=Poster BiolAb: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=719636398&searchtext=Military+ Later on down the road, the gang discovers another surviving group of Black Mesa scientists. They work together for the herbs. Alpine Mesa: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=872526437&searchtext=Military+ https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=788086338&searchtext=Military+ https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=283921014&searchtext=Town https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=753534677&searchtext=Poster https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=104483047&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=127986968&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=568362012&searchtext= After a fight with an escaped gunship at Sigma, they get a gun ship cannon. After Sigma, striders and other synths are in the wild At Sigma, various specimens are on displaym https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=811492590&searchtext=Synth https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=476997621&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=104486597&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=632126111&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=283275984&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=206166550&searchtext=Headcrab https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=491011480&searchtext=Synth https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=491011480 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=596019316&searchtext=Aliens https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=759700911&searchtext=Aliens https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=754374957&searchtext=Black+Mesa Kkkk VidmE saga on Gmod zombies. Plot: Sprodermen Episodes : Episode 1: Sprodermen and his friend Sowing are eating at Los Pollos Hermanos when they see a nuke go off in the distance. They drive over to a bunker and live. They later leave to Trane Town to find a friend, and discover that the government is killing citizens. And there's zombies. Series takes place in a fictional state named Vancoover's Icecream. Episode 1: Sowing and Sprodermen are eating fried chicken inside of a Los Pollos. Episode 2: The gang hold up at a McDonald's and fight Episode 3: The gang attempt to save the princess. Episode? : The gang gets a radio signal from Black Mesa, and decide to trek (go) there. Episode???: Flashback to a soldier in the Pentagon during the outbreak. Explains the nuke. ???: The gang meets the "President of the New Allied States", who attempts to reestablish America. Episode???: Sprodermen has a flashback to his times during World War 2, during the Battle of Fresh Meat. ????: Episode showing what happened that caused the outbreak. TaKes place in site? Scp. ????: they take over a power plant for rwasons SuRvivors in black mesa eat in cafe Survivors: Jacket Ghost people Cops Bruce wayne https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=895762967&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=673675605&searchtext=Nuclear+power+plant Assassination scene: switch to 47 and crouch on a rooftop somewhere. Make models posed and snipe the president. ????: While on a fishing trip, the worker meets a group of rebels/other that want to take over the ???? Dam. He helps them Dam: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=104483504&searchtext= http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=133168082&searchtext=zwonder Boat? When they do, they find that the scientists are working on a cure for the zombie virus. They just need a rare herb that only grows on Xen, and they can't get the portal up and running. Black Mesa had been attempting to gather survivors. After a while of staying there, with food and water, the military arrives and breaks in. They escape with some guards, head crabs and other aliens break out of containmen and rampage. Head crab zombies invade the facility. Sprodermen gathers various tech weapons, such as the gravity gun and gluon gun. Cut to another scene. A construction worker wakes up inside, and is attacked by zombies. Starting with a crowbar, he gets out. NoTes ???: After the horrible event at Black Mesa, Sprodermen gets a HEV suit. Sowing dies and is replaced by the worker. AdveRts in spray from Pentagon has a meeting with important people. Includes Dr. Breen, possibly Oceanman, the Doctor, Donald Trump, George Bush, gman etc. Worker's voice lines are Black Mesa/HL1 lines Clover, a survivor, lines are taken from payday2 game he's files ok Gordon and HEV alyx are seen testing in black mesa They find themselkves at aperture once, and stesl a portal gun. Inside Aperture, the worker finds Virgil from Portal Stories and takes him along with them. https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=735652400&searchtext=Portal After Mesa, they try to go to Xen at all costs Clover capes with a xen crystal Gman cameos Maps Pollos: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=797438105&searchtext= BlAck Mesa: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=148778918&searchtext=Black+Mesa https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=890036049&searchtext= Nuked locatipm: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=278571728&searchtext=Nuclear Models https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=110609563&searchtext=Black+Mesa https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=110607312&searchtext=Black+Mesa https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=505411529&searchtext=Black+Mesa https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=201320058 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=169782331 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=571754632 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=422397962 Weapons: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=889559178&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=336509414&searchtext=Portal https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=888778802&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=712157105&searchtext=Black+Mesa https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=712146723&searchtext=Black+Mesa Black Mess experiment: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=894098819&searchtext= Playermodels Princess: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=892352949&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=328984086&searchtext=Black+Mesa Construction: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=825852200&searchtext=Black+Mesa NPCs: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=352877666&searchtext=TF2 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=123279188&searchtext=Turret https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=894385690&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=279794931&searchtext=TF2 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=173344427&searchtext=Black+Mesa https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=179517028 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=891598290&searchtext= Vehicles Tanks: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=891720874&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=618862757&searchtext=Half+Life World war 2 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=284023871 Other: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=125988781&searchtext=Half+Life https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=167051021 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=514597029&searchtext=Survivors https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=863669080&searchtext=Survivors https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=841802655&searchtext=Survivors https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=467619457&searchtext=Survivors https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=280931710&searchtext=Aperture https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=868894526&searchtext=Aperture https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=855103488&searchtext=Aperture https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=608923692&searchtext=Aperture https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=783389308&searchtext=Aperture Get portal 2 textures https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=151772658&searchtext=Zombie https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=221942657&searchtext=No+more+room+in+hell Genovernment consists of: HECU Soldiers SWAT Bulldozers Power armor guys Tanks Assassins Helicopters https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=834093225&searchtext=Raider+ https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=221942657&searchtext=No+more+room+in+hell https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=613319541&searchtext=SNPCs https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=826147196&searchtext=SNPCs https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=829829720&searchtext=SNPCs https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=829829720&searchtext=SNPCs https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=839931780&searchtext=SNPCs https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=483169700&searchtext=SNPCs https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=862373845&searchtext=SNPCs https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=634904302&searchtext=SNPCs https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=888805943&searchtext=Props https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=182714507&searchtext=Zombie https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=549731841&searchtext=Zombie https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=761428321&searchtext=Left+4+Dead https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=759425883&searchtext=Left+4+Dead https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=865037718&searchtext=Left+for+Dead https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=402886948&searchtext=L4D https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=648408979&searchtext=L4D https://garrysmods.org/download/11419/fbi-agents https://garrysmods.org/download/5768/deans-misc-stuffzip http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=123581457 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=740748927&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=871969365&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=738645321&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=738855248&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=737686580&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=679140145&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=760778144&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=894672130&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=127505527&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=785873160&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=762970313&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=871498381&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=181917561&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=182229813&searchtext=SCP https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=800276470&searchtext=Soldier https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=678527208&searchtext=Medic https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=509292957&searchtext=Health https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=886705998&searchtext=Health https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=120806157&searchtext=HUD https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=112806637 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=704299934&searchtext=Immersive https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=216217606&searchtext=Immersive https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=758951558&searchtext=Realistic https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=314747013&searchtext=Realistic https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=108310201&searchtext=Holstering https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=775573383&searchtext=Prone+mod https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=127907830 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=127907830 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=121182342 Nuke: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=668552230&searchtext=Nuke https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=504945881&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=144415557&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=233540367&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=690565747&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=494177196&searchtext=Nuke UnderGround city: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=298847431&searchtext=Underground+ https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=109586003&searchtext=Niko+Bellic https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=892515823&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=795642982&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=847935383&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=841399840&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=194738636&searchtext=Niko+Bellic https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=857153446&searchtext=Movie https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=562887166&searchtext=Movie https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=111364507&searchtext=Animation https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=130745441&searchtext= https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=536994198&searchtext=Animation https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=177717299&searchtext=Movie https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=104604709 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=121182342 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ya-7GNE4tQE Left 4 dead church guy lines for the scout Littl bit of thus party favor An arc inside of episodes where Adrian Shepard is dispatched with hecu to the badlands. Category:Blog posts